First Encounter
by Higgy
Summary: this is an essay i had to do for English. we had to use this title and i decided to do something no one else had ever done. mild slash.


First Encounter.  
  
William laughed as he tried to dodge the ever-falling drops from the sky. Running through the constant streams of water that plummeted from the sky to flood the earth. It was impossible to try and stay dry but he had to try. Where was the fun if he didn't try?  
  
He skidded round the post box at the corner of Millers lane and continued running down the damp streets. The rain splattered onto his face and he shook his head to help clear his vision of water. The droplets fell to the floor from his clothes and the sky. This was just another of those games he played with the world. Defy the rain, defy the wind, defy the weather and live a little. Why would God put rain and terrible weather onto this earth if no one could enjoy it?  
  
Great puddles splashed around his legs and soaked the bottom of his jeans as he ran through them. Nothing could stop him now. Spreading his arms in the image of Christ on the cross, he paused and gazed into the mass of emptiness above him. Turning on the spot, William enjoyed the feel of the rain and wind against his all too human features. Being out here when nature was at its worst, this was living. Being out here made him feel alive.  
  
Throwing his head back, William let out an animalistic howl into the abyss. He was truly free when he was here. Outside Liam's bar and getting soaked through. This was living. This was the true meaning of being human. Getting soaked through and crashing out in the bar. What could possibly be better?  
  
Eventually the rain let off slightly and William was left standing on his own in a puddle. Grinning like a Cheshire cat William shook his head like a dog and watched as more droplets of rainwater fell to the floor beneath him. Smart? Not really. Insane? Quite possibly. Unique? Of course.  
  
William took the few needed steps and he was inside the usual bar. Wandering over he took his seat and waited for Liam the barkeep to notice him. Glancing round William took in the scene before him. Men and assorted women dotted around the place drowning their sorrows in a pint or six. Normal Tuesday night really. Looking up, William checked out his reflection in the mirror above the bar.  
  
Not too bad considering he'd just been in the rain for an hour and a half. Roots showing through his white blonde hair, scar in his left eyebrow from that fight with dad, chiselled face and prominent cheekbones. Looking down at the rest of himself, William wasn't surprised. Too big tee shirt covering his too thin body of prominent bones and sharp angles, Doc Martins scuffed and hanging out from beneath his scruffy faded black jeans. Not bad at all for him.  
  
It was whilst he was checking over his reflection when Liam came over. Great man was Liam. Always making sure that William didn't get too wasted before he could make his way home to his crummy flat. William grinned at his friend and nodded for the usual. A bottle of Jack Daniels was exactly what he needed right now. Liam came back over and handed William the drink in exchange for his money.  
  
"So Will my boy." Liam began the usual conversation. "What sort of trouble have you been getting yourself into today?" William grinned back and took a swig of drink before beginning his tale.  
  
William groaned as he moved his head. Everything hurt. His arms, his legs, his chest, his stomach but most of all his head. Rolling over slightly he covered his eyes with his arm and tried to sleep again. What could he remember from last night? Rain, bar, drinking, Liam and black. Maybe someone had knocked him out? Most likely. Opening his eyes a crack he decided to at least try and get up. He winced as the bright light hit his eyes.  
  
Eventually his eyes got used to the bright light and he was able to focus. William pinched himself when he saw not the chaos of his own room and flat but a clean floor and blue walls. What was going on? Where was he? Sitting upright he glanced around the room frantically looking for something to jog his memory.  
  
Okay, his clothes were draped over a chair on the other side of the room. Lifting the duvet he was under and peering beneath it William was shocked to find himself clad in only his boxers. The door creaked open and he pulled the duvet over himself again as someone entered the bedroom.  
  
"So you're awake? I was wondering when you'd come round." The stranger said. It was a man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. William gaped at the beauty of the man. Surely god could not have created anything so perfect in this world? The man was wearing an ice blue tee shirt and jeans. The clothes did nothing for the man's figure but it was obvious that there was a toned body hidden beneath them.  
  
William swallowed a few times and tried to stop looking like a complete idiot. Why was it he was attracted to every cute man he saw? The stranger was looking at him through those crystal blue eyes and William had no doubt he was judging him. Pulling up the duvet self consciously, William tried o settle the butterflies in his stomach so he could speak.  
  
"I...who are you?" He managed between gazes of wonder. The man had him entranced and William was sure he looked like a fool. Gaping at another man who he'd never met before and was most likely straight and had a girlfriend.  
  
The man laughed and made his way over to the bed to sit on the end. William blushed slightly and tried to hide his emotions before they got the better of him. "I'm sorry how rude of Me." the man replied looking over William. "I'm Harry Cole. I sort of brought you home last night after you passed out Will."  
  
William blinked and blushed furiously. He'd passed out and this man had seen him. Now Harry probably though he was a lightweight and just a wimp. "How do you know my name?" he inquired and felt himself going bright red when Harry called him Will. No one had ever called him that before.  
  
Harry smiled and William felt the world come to a halt. Time seemed to freeze when Harry smiled and looked at him. Everything seemed perfect just right and William wanted to die so the last thing he could remember would be Harry smiling at him. "Your friend Liam told me. He told me to take you home before your enemies could find you passed out. I think he knew you'd be safe here."  
  
William nodded and picked at the duvet nervously. Why was it always like this? It's not like he chose to be gay. He just found certain men extremely attractive and couldn't keep his eyes off them. Harry had just made his way to the top of the list.  
  
William felt the bed go back to its original shape when Harry got up. "If you get dressed now I'll get you home before it really starts to pour down like yesterday." William nodded and waited until Harry had left the room before walking over and pulling on his clothes. How could he have been so stupid? Passing out and being taken home by a dashing stranger was about the most stupid thing he could have done. Yet he managed to do it and fall in love with the man. Now he had to go home and try to forget about him. He groaned and made his way out of the bedroom to find Harry.  
  
He was standing by the door already, obviously wanting to get rid of this random bloke before his girlfriend got home. William sighed and made his way to the door. "Ready to go?" Harry asked. William just nodded and kept his eyes to the floor to hide his disappointment.  
  
One short car ride later and they were pulling up outside the rundown block of flats that was William's home. William had been giving directions all the way and he was glad he had something to keep Harry talking about. All too soon he had to get out of the car and say goodbye.  
  
"Thanks." William mumbled to his saviour and shuffled his feet nervously. The rain was pouring down outside and he could hear the pitter patter of the drops on the window screen.  
  
"Don't mention it." Harry replied grinning. "You're welcome round anytime you feel like passing out Will. It felt nice to have some company. Not many guys round here feel like spending time with me." Although it was a joke, William felt that there was more meaning hidden in the comment.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, anything to keep him with this man.  
  
"Well not many guys feel comfortable around someone who's gay. Makes them feel like I might come onto them at any moment." Harry gripped onto the steering wheel and didn't look into William's eyes trying to avoid the disgust he'd see.  
  
After a few moments of silence and no sound of car doors opening, Harry looked to his left to see what reaction Will had taken to the news. Harry hadn't meant to tell him, but ever since he'd seen the man those months ago, he'd been attracted to him and barely able to keep him out of his head. When Will had collapsed it had been the perfect opportunity for him to make his move. He told Liam that he was a friend and took Will home. However, his plan had backfired when Will was obviously straight. He had known when William kept blushing at being barely clothed in front of Harry. Harry sighed and prepared himself for an apology.  
  
All thoughts of talking flew from his head when he felt Will's lips press gently against his own. 


End file.
